


In Which The Striders are Elves and John is Rapunzel

by rxdleader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #everyone is ooc and i regret nothing, #i apologize for everything alright, #i wrote way to much of this and i doubt ill finish it, #im so so sorry, #its from an rp with matt okay, #just like the rest of my fics wow, #sort of, #tangledstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdleader/pseuds/rxdleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent to rescue the Prince of Prospit who's been holed up in some fabled tower in the woods, and Elf by the name Dave Strider slowly realized that maybe this quest wasn't such a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Striders are Elves and John is Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamato (irl)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yamato+%28irl%29).



> im sorry that its short but im still trying to type out everything else and ao3 makes everything shorter than they appear while im writing (also the summary is shit gomen ;umu )

One of these days, Mama Lalonde is going to get herself killed.

It’s had a few months since your ‘Annual Strilonde Meetup’ and Rose’s mom has decided that today feels like a good day to get herself invested in human politics.

During the aforementioned ‘meetup’ Dirk decided it would be a wonderful idea to ask the question of ‘why don’t we live with the humans again?’. This of course got Mom Lalonde into a debate lasting several hours on what happen last time. Granted, lant time Bro had stormed into Prospit's Capital city piss drunk, threatened one of the princesses with one of his shitty longswords then lit a bank on fire before making his way back home and barely managed to outrun the castle guards. All big Mama L’ wanted was to have a civil conversation and apologize for what Bro did, then again Bro can be a pretty selfish dick when he wants to be.

So here you are, three years later in the middle of the woods looking for the golden tower that the princes is holed up in. It was Ma’ Lalonde’s idea to send your Bro to rescue the kid but since Roxy is the only contact you get to any of those girls anymore-and Bro is still a selfish ass-you were sent instead.

You’re not sure why he didn’t send Dirk instead of you but if you had to guess you’d say that is had to do with rap battles and ironic gestures, but you’ll never understand your brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> the elvish language im going to be using is from a digimon fanfiction called Outcast by Fiona and can be read [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1596528/1/Outcast) .  
> its just going to be italicized but i just wanted to clarify that it wasnt the dialect from lotr, and im not sure where fiona got the idea for her version of the language but im still using it bc its hella cool.


End file.
